My Forever Lover
by Thestrangestoccur123
Summary: Three years ago, Adrianne Johnson had the perfect boyfriend, until he was killed in a tragic car accident. Now, three years later, she sees someone that is identical to him. Is it really Tomas? And does he remember their unconditional love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Three years earlier_

He gave me a grin as I sprinted through the woods. He was hot on my heels, and I wanted to get away. I was running so fast, almost certain that he wouldn't catch me. I felt the wind lift my auburn hair as I ran, and it raised my pale yellow sundress. I was barefoot, and all I could see through my hazel eyes were the beautiful trees, with their leaves slowing growing back as spring drew closer.

It was pretty warm for an autumn day. The sun's rays touched various areas of the moss covered ground, and the rest was covered by the shadows of the trees.

I glanced behind me, to see if he was still following me. He wasn't. I stopped, and looked around. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Had he given up, or was he waiting to attack, waiting for his prey to be left cowering somewhere?

My second guess was right.

He leaped from the top of the tree next to me, and landed delicately on the balls of his feet. Before I could say another word, he leaned forward, wrapped both arms around my waist, and brought me into his chest. I started to protest and tried to get out of his tight grip, but he stopped my struggles when I breathed in his beautiful scent.

I could hear him laugh his musical laugh, and felt it rumble through his chest.

"That's not fair, Tomas!" I yelled into his chest. "You promised that I would win this time!"

He laughed again and pulled me out a little of his chest. He placed a finger under my chin, and forced me to look into his eyes.

"I know, Adrianne. But it was just too tempting."

He leaned down and his lips met mine, forcing me to kiss him back. His lips were warm, and sent a fire racing right through me. I could feel myself melt, and I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

I felt his arms slide down to my thighs, and in a second, he had had my legs draped around his torso, and was walking over to the spot where we met every day. He sat me down on the rotting tree trunk, and sat down right next to me.

I loved Tomas so much, even though he was...different.

Tomas was not like the average human being. He could read minds, absolutely anyone's. He could tell me what I was thinking right now, but he hated doing that. He liked me having my own privacy, and tried very hard not to read my thoughts, but sometimes it was just too difficult to not. He had to put up a "wall" to block thoughts getting to his head, and he wasn't very good at it. He received major headaches from it, and was constantly away from school. But he didn't need to go to school. He already had all the knowledge he needed.

Tomas traced his fingers down my face, and to my neck. He lifted something out of his pocket, and told me to turn around. When I did, he placed the gold chain around my neck, and fastened it together. The necklace was beautiful. There was a gold, oval locket, with little flowers that were jewelled with tiny little diamonds. It was gorgeous.

I gasped, and turned around and looked into his eyes.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died. She told me that one day I would find the most amazing, precious girl in the whole wide world, and when I did, that was when the necklace would come in handy. I found that perfect girl," Tomas explained.

"It's gorgeous," I whispered. Tears were welling up in my eyes, and I tried very hard to not make them spill over my cheeks.

"Just like you."

Tomas leaned in, and gave me a light kiss on my lips. He pulled back and grinned. "Happy thirteenth birthday, Adrianne."


	2. Chapter One

**Just a short first chapter, unfortunately. :D I hope you like it. :D Read and review!**

**Chapter One**

_Now._

My hands ran over the glossy picture. It felt just like new, even thought it was three years old. I looked at the crystal blue eyes that stared back at me. His chocolate brown hair was gelled up, and styled like he had just gotten out of bed. His beautiful full lips were pulled up into the crooked smile that I loved, and his eyes sparkled. His arms were wrapped around a girl, me, with beautiful auburn hair and stunning hazel eyes. It was taken when I was thirteen years old, which seemed like forever ago, not three years. I was wearing the pale yellow sundress that I knew Tomas loved, as he had told me over and over whenever he and I saw each other.

My eyes welled up, and my mother's voice rang in my head. _"Crying doesn't do anything. It is a sign of weakness. You have to block that anger, that hurt, and save it for later, when you won't need to worry about who is going to see it. Be stronger, Andy._"

I didn't care what my mother had said. She was a cold hearted woman, and in a way, I was glad I was taken by social services before I would actually become her. I was just upset and depressed that Tomas wasn't here to comfort me.

"Andy," a voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and looked into my foster mother's eyes. She was a very attractive woman, never having any kids of her own. She was tall, blonde, and had beautiful green eyes. She was curvy, and just very pretty.

I put on a fake smile, and lazily rubbed my eyes, smudging my makeup. "I'm sorry, Trish."

I saw her eyes go sad, and she came and sat next to me. She placed a hand on the side of my face, and brushed away my tears with her thumb.

"Oh, sweetie. Dwelling on the past isn't going to bring him back."

I sniffled and nodded. It had been three years since my beloved Tomas was killed in a horrific car crash. He died at Coots Creek, along with his foster parents, and his little sister. The tears fell again as the date come to my mind: Thursday 22nd October 2009, the day after my thirteenth birthday. I cried forever on that day, and have done so every day after that. I had not gotten over his death, and I didn't think I would for a very long time to come.

Patricia leaned in, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Go get ready for school, hun. Now."

I nodded, and pushed my chair away from the kitchen table, walking slowly to my bedroom. I opened my wardrobe door, and the pale yellow sundress glared at me. I ran my hand over the silky material, sighed, sniffed back some tears, and then closed the door. I strolled over to my bed and pulled a small blue box from underneath. I sat down in the middle of the floor, and pulled the newspaper article from the box. I ran my fingers over it, and though I hated to do it, I read it anyway.

_Late yesterday evening, police received a call from a distressed woman who had found an overturned car in the middle of the road. The windscreen had been completely smashed in, and the car was almost ripped to shreds.  
The police recovered four bodies from the remains of the destroyed vehicle. The bodies were a local family that lived in Gorgeton, with the children going to Gorgeton High School. The bodies have been identified as Charlaine Anderson, Patrick "Papa" Anderson, Isabella Young, and Tomas Young. Mr and Mrs Anderson were the foster parents of Isabella and Tomas Young, whose parents had been murdered two years before. Students at Gorgeton High are in grief-_

I couldn't read anymore. My eyes were too blurry and wet with tears. I curled up into a ball, my hand gripping the gorgeous necklace that he had given me three years before. I had never taken it off. I didn't care if people saw it as disrespectful that I had kept something of their families. Tomas had given it to me, and I was going to wear it in remembrance of him.

I sat curled in a ball, in the middle of the carpeted floor of my room. I couldn't hold them in anymore; I had to let them out. I sat there, gripping the necklace tightly and just sobbed.

"Oh, Tomas," I cried. "Why did he choose you? Why did God have to choose you? You belong here with me! You're mine, you're mine! You belong here with me, you belong here with me!"

I sat there, repeating this over and over, crying and crying. I missed him so much, so much. I would have done anything to just be here with him now.

So I sat in my room and cried, holding his necklace and crying, on the third anniversary of his death.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I strolled down the street, hanging my head with sadness. I wanted to turn around and walk back home, wanted to everyone to imagine that I didn't exist.

Jack Wynter, my best friend, was waiting for me at the front gate. He was a sweet kid, and was tall, with a head full of curly blonde hair. He was very good looking, and had beautiful brown eyes, and when he stood in the sun, you could see tiny specks of amber that glistened in the light.

He knew what day it was, and didn't try to make it any more awkward for me. He came up and gave me a hug, like he did every single day.

"Hey, Adrianne. Ready for the math test today?"

I slapped my forehead with my open palm. "Crap! I knew there was something I forgot!"

Jack placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. You've been through enough lately."

I frowned. "You promised not to bring it up."

"I'm not. It's just not healthy to hold it all in."

I sighed, knowing he was right. It _wasn't_ healthy for me to hold in my emotions, and I really should talk about it to someone, but I just wasn't ready to. Talking wasn't one of the things that I was good at.

I gave Jack a small smile and a nod, and walked to the lockers with him. I flipped the lock open, and had my locker open in a second. Unlike other lockers that I had seen, mine was completely bare of photos and little homey things. There was only one picture of Jack and I, and that was at his birthday last year.

Ever since Tomas had died, Jack had been there for me. He had always been a friend of mine, but he and I got really close when Tomas was killed in the car accident. He had been in a similar situation. His girlfriend was murdered a few months before my Tomas was killed, and if there was one thing he knew, it was that it was never good to dwell on the past.

I had Commerce first, then Math after that. I knew that if I could convince my teacher, he would let me study in class.

"So I hear that there is a new girl in school," Jack said to me.

"Really? What's she like?"

"I only saw a glimpse of her. She's very pretty. She's a brunette. She's also very smart. In all of the top classes."

"Which means she'll be in all of my classes. Who knew skanks could be intelligent?"

Jack gave me a look, and I laughed. "I'm sorry! Just the truth."

He gave me a smile. "Don't worry. She's not as gorgeous as you."

I grinned, and he gave me a hug. That's why I liked Jack. He always knew when to say the right things.

The bell rang, and I gave him another hug. He rubbed my arm and told me that he would see me in English. I gave him a wave, and made my way through to Commerce.

Nobody looked at me, which was the way I liked it. I got a few glances from some kids in my class, who remembered what day it was today, but apart from that, I was invisible to everyone else.

Then I saw something that made me stop dead in the middle of the walkway. I thought I saw him, standing at the locker. _Tomas_. He was in a pair of loose jeans, and a white buttoned shirt, and he was smiling. Smiling, at me. It was the smile that I loved, the smile that I remembered all the time, the one I saw in my dreams. It was a sexy smirk, that told me to believe in myself and that he would always love me.

I just stood there, dumbfounded, wondering if it really was him, or if it was just my imagination. A very large boy walked past, completely blocking my view of Tomas. I shoved past him, and ran forward, grinning, but Tomas wasn't waiting for me anymore. With a heavy and disenchanted heart, I headed off to class.

I wondered into my classroom, and sat my books down on my table. My friend, Alice, came and sat down next to me. She was a small girl, with short, jet black hair that was very spiky. Her eyes were unusually. She had one brown eye, and one blue eye. She was pretty strange, but I liked her. She was quirky, intelligent, pretty, and fun.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and sat down. Like Jack, she steered away from the subject of Tomas' death, which was a reason why she was such a good friend.

"Hey, sweetie. Now, I have to ask you a question, and I want you to reply with a yes."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you coming to Dean's party on Friday night?"

I shook my head. Alice didn't like this answer. "Why not?"

"One, I wasn't invited, and two, I'm not in a party mood."

"Oh my God, everyone says that, even though they know that they are lying! And no one is given an invitation. You just turn up."

"How did you find out about it?"

"Colin told me."

Colin was Alice's ex-boyfriend. He was on the football team, and his group ran the school. He wasn't too intelligent, but he knew the basics. I noticed that he had been talking to Alice a lot lately. I was starting to wonder if he wanted to get back together with her, and if she would allow it.

I raised my eyebrows, and she gave me an innocent look.

"Nothing is going on, I swear. Please, come! Jane's going, and so is Alana, and Peter is too, and I think Kirsti-May might be as well. Please come!"

"I'll see."

"You better hurry up and decide. It's on in three nights from tonight."

I laughed and pulled my Math book out of my bag.

"Last minute study?" she asked.

"You bet."

She made a tsk sound, and waved her hand. "You're not partying, and yet you still can't fit all your studies in."

I elbowed her and laughed. "Some of us aren't naturally gifted," I whispered, pointing to my brain.

"Well, everyone should be."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my work. After two minutes, I heard a coughing noise, and glanced up to see my Commerce teacher, giving me a look.

"I'm sorry, sir. Please, can I just do some quick revising before my test next period?"

He shook his head and held out his hand.

I started to beg. "Please, sir! I need this! It's important."

"You know," he said, in a loud, stern voice. "I would have allowed this three years ago. I know you were going through a tough time then, but it has been three years. The excuse no longer works. Now get your books out, and start copying down the work."

I was shocked. The teachers knew what happened, but no one had ever blamed my work for it before. I whispered, "Sir, I try to avoid the subject of what happened. I need to talk about it, I know, but-"

"Then you can talk about it another time. You can let out your emotions in a friendly talk, not crying every night and doing your work late the next morning."

That was it. That was the last straw. I wasn't going to be spoken to like this. I threw my books back into my bag, and threw it over my shoulder. I glared at the teacher, and placed a hand on my hip. All the anger was finally going to come out, whether I wanted it to or not.

"How dare you! I will deal with my loss and my depression, MY WAY!"

Without even listening to what the teacher was saying to me, I stormed off, shoving right past him. I could see all the kids in my class look at me with open mouths, hear them whispering to each other as I walked past. I didn't care. I kept walking. As soon as I was out of the classroom door, I started sprinting, and just kept running until I was far out of the school gates.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

When I was certain that there wasn't anyone following me, I slowed my pace from a sprint to a walk. I was just so mad. I wanted to hurt everyone, they all deserved to be harmed the way they harmed me.

I stopped at a cafe along my random journey. I ordered a strong black coffee, and a slice of chocolate mud cake. I knew I was going to regret it later, but I thought that I deserved it. I found a table out the front, where I could watch the cars and the people walk by. I studied the people that walked by; an elderly couple held hands, wandering along the streets of the city, seeing where the best place would be to have some lunch. I gave them a smile as they walked by. The man smiled back, but the woman was a stuck up cow, pulling her husband along and giving me a dirty look, a look that told me I was vermin.

I sculled down the rest of my coffee, severely burning my tongue. But the pain was actually comforting. I started on my cake, and was about to have a bite, when...

...I saw him. He was walking on the footpath, right across the road from me.

But it couldn't be, could it? I thought that I saw him in the school hall earlier, surely this was just another hallucination. He died; I knew that Tomas had died. I had heard about it, went to his funeral, and cried every night, wanting him to come back to me. Surely he couldn't be walking right now, could he? I rubbed my eyes heavily and looked again. And there he was, at newspaper stand, flipping through the newspaper that was published today. His hair was just as I remembered it, and his eyes glistened from where he stood. He was dressed in a heavy trench coat, and looked very grown up.

But he still looked fifteen. After three years, surely he couldn't still be fifteen? And surely he couldn't rise from the dead?

Without thinking for another second, I pushed myself out of my chair, and sprinted across the street, completely forgetting about the traffic that was coming from either side. Cars beeped their horns, and people screamed out at me, but I took no notice. I had to see him.

He couldn't see me coming. I just ran, and launched myself into his arms. He staggered back, his arms never touching me.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it! You _are_ alive! And it's really you!" I gasped.

He didn't respond. I pulled out of his arms and looked at his face, and read the confusion and bewilderment so clearly visible. It was like something was gripping at my heart, to see him like this.

"Tomas?" I whispered.

He just stood there, looking at me like I had gone crazy. It hurt so much to see him not recognise who I was.

"Do I know you?" he asked, slowly.

My heart was crushed. I couldn't believe it. "It's me, Adrianne. You were my boyfriend in seventh grade. You were fifteen, and I was thirteen, and you told me that you loved me and that nothing would ever separate us. You and I were going to get our own house when we were old enough, and we were going to move out of the city where no one could find us and..." I slowly broke off. "You don't remember any of that, do you?"

Tomas frowned in puzzlement, and slowly backed away. "I don't remember ever meeting you."

I heaved a sigh, and clutched my heart. Tears were welling up in my eyes. "You're just as I remember you. It's like you're a dream, right in front of me. You haven't changed at all. You still look fifteen."

He nodded. "I _am_ fifteen. Look, I'm sorry, Miss, but I have to go. I'm so sorry for your mistake."

As he turned away, a part of me screamed. I wanted to go and wrap my arms around him and beg him to remember me; beg him to love me again. But I knew that all the pleading in the world wouldn't make him remember me.

"Yeah, me too," I whispered as I saw him walk away, not giving me another glance. I had embarrassed myself, made an idiot of myself. But I didn't care. I had so many questions. I tried pinching myself, forcing myself to wake up, to believe that this was just a dream, but no matter how hard I pinched, or how hard I cried, it just seemed more and more like reality.

I slowly turned around, and headed to the place that I always went to on the anniversary of Tomas Young's death...the woods.

When I got to the woods, I sat down on the decaying tree. It hadn't changed much in the past three years, and I only came here on his anniversary, and his birthday.

"He didn't even recognise me," I whispered, telling the trees how I felt. Tears fell from my face, and I could hear the slight splash as they hit the rotten wood. "He didn't even recognise me."

I wrapped my arms around myself, and cried. I purposely let the tears fall from my face, and I cried. I cried for letting myself be foolish, I cried for seeing Tomas again after all this time, and especially cried because Tomas didn't recognise me. It wasn't as if it was someone who looked exactly like him, _it was Tomas_. I knew that for a fact.

I felt my phone vibrating. I knew who it was, and I really didn't want to talk to them right now, but I knew I didn't have a choice. I clicked the answer button, and put the phone to my ear.

"What is it, Jack?" I yelled.

"Sweetie, its Grandma Annie," said the sweet voice on the other end. I loved my Grandma Annie. She treated me the way a mother should. She treated me as if I were her own daughter, not her granddaughter.

When Mum had started using again, my grandmother took me in, looking after me until my mother came clean. When my mother finally had custody of me again, she started using drugs, and when my grandmother confronted her and told her that she shouldn't be looking after me, she freaked out, and ran away. This was all before I was nine years old. We hadn't heard from my grandmother in a while, and after a few years, I put up with Mum's addiction to heroin. Social services found out where I was, arrested my mother, and now, la-di-freaking-da, I am now living with a foster family. I never knew my father, and my grandmother lived too far away to be able to look after me, so I stayed with Patricia and her husband, and have done so ever since. Plus, I had only just met Tomas when this started to happen, and he made my world complete. I didn't care that I had a drug addict for a mother; all I cared about was him. That was another reason why I wanted to stay.

"I'm sorry, Grandma Annie. I've just been having a rough day that's all," I whispered, trying not to let the tears fall.

I loved talking to Grandma Annie. I told her absolutely everything; my feelings, my hopes, my dreams, and everything in-between. She was a great listener, and always gave me the best advice.

"I know, sweetie. I didn't expect it to be any easier than last year, or the year before. When you love someone that much, you never stop loving them for the rest of your life," Grandma explained.

"Thanks, Grandma."

I let out a huge sigh.

"I can tell that you're not in school."

"Yeah, the teacher pissed me off. So I went for a walk."

"That's alright. You'll catch up on the work later. I know you too well, Andy."

I grinned to myself.

"So, what's been going on today?"

I sighed, and launched into my story. I was a bit hesitant to tell her the part about seeing Tomas, but I did anyway.

"Maybe you were just confused, sweetie. It could have been someone who looked like him."

I shook my head. "No. I could feel it. It was him. But the thing is he didn't recognise me at all. And he looks exactly had three years ago! He still looks fifteen years old!"

"Hmm, that is strange, honey. I can't answer that for you. Maybe it's just your mind playing tricks on you. I know I felt the same way when your grandfather died. I could have sworn that I saw him everywhere."

I shook my head. "No Grandma. It was him, I know it was. Everything was the same about him. His smell, his touch, his voice. Everything!"

"I have no idea, pumpkin. Look, I have to go. Lizzie Pearl just turned up for a game of cards. I promise I will talk to you soon."

She made a kissing noise, and I smiled. "I miss you so much, Gran."

"Aw, me too honey. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up, and sat in the middle of the log, thinking about Tomas, over and over.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I didn't go back to school. I just wanted to sit here and talk to someone and the 'someone' that I really wanted to talk to didn't even identify who I was. Tomas' stunned expression was printed in my brain. No matter how hard I tried to get his image out of my brain, it still remained there giving me the same look that he had when I had thrown myself at him.

I heard a noise from behind. My body locked up, and my head rotated slowly to where I thought I could hear the noise. There was nothing there, just the vast emptiness and the distant chirping of birds around me.

I turned back around, and placed my hands in my lap. My eyes were closed, and yet, there he was. The stupid image of my Tomas, just as taken back as he was before I threw myself at him. I couldn't do this anymore. I had to get him out of my mind.

I opened my eyes, and screamed at what I saw. I fell off the log, and scrambled backwards.

It was a boy, maybe a year younger than me. He was tall, had long light brown hair, and a gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes. He had full lips, and was had small muscles in his arms. He wasn't as beautiful as my Tomas, but he was pretty close.

He was glaring at me, as if I were some sort of pest. Oh please. I had had enough of this crap for one day.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Excuse me?" I said in a whisper.

"How did you find this place?"

"I've known about it for years. Why?"

"This is my area. Find your own."

I growled, and scrambled to my feet. "Now wait a sec! I have been to this spot for years. I don't see your name written all over this forest!"

The boy scowled, and stepped towards me. "I don't see yours on it, either."

"Well then, how about we share this area?"

He shook his head, his hair falling in his face. "No way. I don't do sharing."

"Well, I'm not leaving. So you either share this with me, or you go away."

I heard him whimper, and he held out a hand to me. I looked at it, confused. I positioned my hand in his and his fingers wrapped around my palm. He shook my hand, and then let me go.

"I'm Brendon."

"Adrianne."

"Nice to meet you."

I laughed. "Yeah, right."

He rolled his eyes, and sat down on the log. I just stood there, staring at him.

He snorted, and then looked out towards the meadow. "I'm not going to bite your freaking hand off. You _can_ sit."

I moved a little bit away from him, and sat down awkwardly at the end of the log. Brendon turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Look, I'm sorry for freaking out. Just...this place means a lot to me."

I nodded. "Means a lot to me too."

He looked away, and folded his hands in his lap, not taking his eyes off the meadow. "My mother and I used to come here all the time. She and I used to play here all the time, until she passed away."

I didn't say anything. I just sat there; surprised that he was opening up to a random stranger.

"She died of breast cancer, about five years ago. I come here every Sunday, because this was where she used to take me to take my mind off things. She called this 'Our Spot', and we would sit on this log, and she would tell me the stories about my father, and about her childhood. She was my best friend. I told her all of my secrets, and she told me all of hers."

"I'm so sorry, Brendon," I whispered. I didn't see the tears falling down his cheek, until he rubbed them away. He turned to me and gave me a smile.

"So, how often do you come here?"

My heart tore, but I straightened up and wrapped my arms around myself.

"My boyfriend and I used to come here all the time. Most afternoons after school, every weekend. We spent every minute together."

"Then what happened? He dumped you?"

I shook my head. "He died. In a car crash. Today is his anniversary, and I needed some time to think. Just so much has happened."

And I regretted the next words that came out of my mouth so much, I wish I hadn't of said anything at all.

"But I was certain that I saw him today."

Brendon gave me a look. "Well, it his anniversary. Maybe you just imagined it."

I shook my head. "No way. It was him. I know it. When I hugged him, I could breathe in his familiar scent, and he just so...alive. I know for a fact it was him. He just didn't recognise me."

"What do you mean?"

"He just stood there, staring at me like I was some crazy person, and that I needed to go get help. And another thing was he still looked fifteen. He should be eighteen this year, but he still looks like he did three years ago, on my birthday."

"That is weird. So let me get this straight. You ran up to your late boyfriend, who you thought was dead, but is actually alive. Then, he didn't recognise you, even though you recognised him. Plus, to top it all off, he still looks like he should be a fifteen year old, when really he should be an eighteen year old. Is that right?"

I nodded. "I'm just so confused. Maybe it wasn't him that I saw. Maybe it was just someone who looked like him?"

Brendon shook his head. "Not if you were positive that it was him to begin with. Maybe he didn't die. Maybe something happened to him when he was in that accident."

"And made him stay fifteen?"

Brendon shrugged his broad shoulders. "Possibly. But it you're positive that it was him, and that you could feel that it was him, then it has to be. Something has happened to him to have made you forget you."

I nodded and smiled. "Maybe you're right. Thank you so much, Brendon."

I got up off the log, and hitched my bag over my shoulder. I started walking away from the log, when Brendon called out to me.

"It was nice to meet you, Adrianne."

I spun around and grinned. "What makes you think this will be the last time we see each other?"

I turned around and ran off, leaving a big grin on Brendon's face.


	6. Update

**Hey everyone. :D**

**Now this is just a quick update to let you know that all of my exams are OVER! :D YAY! So I will be able to start writing some more again. **** *SCORE***

**I don't have a netball game this weekend either, which leaves me TONNES of time to do some writing. SOOOOO expect some chapters soon!**

**And just to let all you **_**The Truth Hurts **_**fans know, I am having a little incy wincy bit of a writer's block at the moment, so it may be a while before I get to post a new chapter. I know how I would like my story to end, and I know what I want to happen, I just need a scene between Point A and Point B. :D So give me a bit of time, I'm sure it won't take too long, and I should have another chapter posted soon. :D**

**And also, I do updates at least once a week on my actual profile page, where you can see all my books and stuff, so to see where I am in my writing, or to see what I am up to, just go to that page, and yeah, you can see my updates and see where I am up to in each book.**

**And what would also be reeeaaallly great, if you could spread the word around to people about my books, and get them to leave reviews, because the more reviews I get, the more chapters I get to add, and the more feedback I'm getting about my books, so I know whether I need to change anything or add anything, or if people just think that my books are crap or not. :D**

**Anyway, thanks a lot, love you all, and HAPPY READING!**

**TSO123.**

**P.S. This isn't going to be a regular thing. Once I post a new chapter to each book, I will delete these, so for updates, check my profile. ;) **


End file.
